


Bad Habit

by crazddreamer



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Gen, No Sex, toxic choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazddreamer/pseuds/crazddreamer
Summary: There is a point in almost everyone's lives where you enter a relationship, and you know you love that person more than they love you. Along that vein, comes the choice: stay or go?





	Bad Habit

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble, just trying to deal with emotions I had stirring inside of me  
> Cross posted to Tumblr. Username:EvilAngel84

Of all places, you met him in a Starbucks. He caught your eye because he looked horribly out of place in his blue jeans, t-shirt, and black leather vest announcing him as the Lone Wolf, tattoos covering his arm and his black beanie pulled low over his eyes. But he ordered his caramel macchiato with practiced ease, and almost ran into you as he turned around to make his way to the pick-up station.

The two of you struck up a conversation, and you were surprised at how easy it was to talk to him. Truthfully, you didn’t have much in common, if anything at all really. He was into bands you had never even heard of, and you were very into hockey, a game he admitted to never watching before. But casual topics were easy and there was never a lull.

He asked you out on a date, and you said yes. So began a year long relationship of sporadic dates and hookups. He was busy on the road, and said a relationship was a commitment he couldn’t make, and while you understood, you knew you were falling deeper and deeper in love with him with every rushed touch and late-night phone call, his breathy voice whispering things he wanted to do to you when he saw you next.

The times were two were together were magical in your eyes. He was sweet and attentive, bringing flowers to you when he picked you up for dinner, always opening doors and pulling out chairs. He was every woman’s wet dream. Even as his career sky-rocketed, he never let it go to his head, and always called you first when he got back into town.

While he was away, you yearned for him, for his touch, to hear his voice against your skin as he told you all the beautiful things a woman loves to hear. He was amazing and dedicated, hard-working and just…special. He was everything you ever wanted, and more.

So why?

Why was he standing across the room from you acting like he’d never seen you before?

Why wasn’t he excited to see you?

He was in town for work, and as a surprise, you bought tickets to see him and to attend a meet and greet, thinking he’d be over the moon and snatch you up in a hug like he had so many times before after a long absence. But instead, he refused to make eye contact with you, carrying on signing autographs and posing for pictures with fans, wearing the same beanie he had when he first met you, a genuine smile on his face as he met every single one of them.

It wasn’t that he was giving them attention, and not you. No that wasn’t it. It was that initial moment of panic in his eyes when he first caught sight of you. Your internal red flag went up and since that moment, your heart was in a slow process of breaking.

Purposefully, you fell to the back of the line, waiting for everyone to be done with him before you stepped up to his side for your photo. Wordlessly, he wrapped his arm around your back, barely touching your shoulder in a polite half hug-type lean. For your part, your hand was clenched in his shirt at his back, hanging on for dear life, afraid of what was going to come after that flash of the camera.

His arm dropped, and he turned, handing you an autographed photo of himself with a title belt across his shoulder. Still, he didn’t say anything, and words were stuck in your throat as you finally locked eyes with his. You felt yourself pleading with him for any kind of sign, any inkling that the man you were falling for at home was the same man standing in front of you now.

A tap on your elbow brought you back to yourself. A woman with a kind smile was indicating it was time to leave, and you just nodded. What else was there to do? Throwing a tantrum was never your forte, and you didn’t want to cause a scene for him at work.

Hanging your head, you took your autographed picture and walked through the door into the hallway, away from the man you swore held your heart. A hitch in your chest area had you stopping to lean against the wall, and tears began pooling from your eyes. Everything was a lie. He was two different people, and that was something you weren’t ready for. Even knowing he didn’t want a relationship, you held out some hope that one day he would realize he couldn’t live without you, and come back to sweep you off your feet.

Pushing off the wall, you made your way to your car, and then back home. You didn’t stay for the show, you couldn’t bear watching him while your heart shattered from false hopes. The drive was a blur, you didn’t even remember the trip. But somehow, you found yourself on your couch, still fully dressed, sobbing into your sweater sleeve.

Hours passed, and as midnight neared you began to calm down. Emotional numbness spread across your body and you laid there staring at the ceiling, wishing you had never met Baron Corbin.

Your phone ringing startled you out of your revere.

“Hello?”

“Can I come over?”

Suddenly, your body was warm again, a flood of joy coursing through you at just hearing his voice. There was no war with yourself, no conscience to tell you no. The words fell from your lips as easily as they always had. “Yes.”

Hanging up, you sat in the dark waiting for him to arrive. In your mind, there was no choice. You needed him, needed to feel him against you, needed to hear his deep voice lying to you. You were sick, and the illness was him. There was no cure, no medicine to take. He was your bad habit, and you weren’t ready to break him just yet.


End file.
